Girls life
by SlaveXBoyXlovelessXCrona
Summary: What happens when Allen and Yu wake up as a girl. A Yullen turned yuri.
1. Chapter 1 wake up call

I know a lot of you like my fan fic girls life and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I honestly didn't think that it would get good praise or pointers and was going to just give it up. However thanks to you I just can't do that so I have to finally replace the chapters with more recent chapters I have written. The storyline wont change Allen will still be a girl and so will Kanda. Except Allen is a death dealer for the Black Order and Kanda is a death dealer for the Noah. Each chapter is told in a P.O.V because I find it easier to write and it lets me focus on what the character is thinking. Well time to give you what you have asked of me from the reviews.

Chapter 1

**The Noah meets the Exorcist**

**Allen's P.O.V**

Allen sighed looking at the full moon while standing on top of a poll feeling the wind blow against her neck. She didn't feel like leaving her comfort zone to go deal with the Exorcist that thought they could take her. They were all like weak ants compared to her power but yet, she was the only one who hated to kill them. Death dealers for the Noah clan have no choice but to kill their targets I guess she thought biting her bottom lip until it started to bleed.

The Noah clan was a coven of former humans who had been chosen by a parasitic gene ironically named Noah. Nobody knew when the gene came into place or how it chooses its host but one thing was certain: there was no getting rid of it. Each host would contain a part of the Noah like their wrath or bonds. Akuma were those who soul had become consumed with tragic plenty the loss of a loved one. They made a deal with the Earl which turned them into monsters who were forced to serve the Noah family forever. Death dealers like Allen were given tasks like assassinations of Exorcists: the enemy of the Noah family.

Exorcists possessed the one thing in the world that could harm the Noah and their army: innocence. It was rumored that innocence came after the first flood in the human history around the same time that the Earl made his first move. Somehow humans managed to save an omen for others to follow which gave birth to the Black Order. They had their own Death dealers or exorcist that would destroy the Akuma and try to stop the Noah from their goal of destroying the world. Of course the funny thing was that she held within her left arm innocence which could kill Noahs and Akuma.

"Guess it's time for me to get to work and handle any exorcist that attempt to destroy the Akuma here" She whispered to the 14th, her Noah mother that lived inside of her body.

Jumping down from the poll she landed on her feet before feeling the presence of two familiar people standing across from her. Turning to the left side of the abandoned road she saw two three figures dressed in black cloaks with a silver compass like star on it. One had an eye patch over their eye with red hair and a hammer for a weapon. The other had blue long hair that was kept in two ponytails with red boots. They looked sad almost regretful about what their job was making them do when, it was just making their life simpler and easier. It stung to see the only two faces that could have tried to save her during the attack and could have saved the one man she loved.

"Allen we want you to come back to the order, you don't belong with them. They are our enemies, you live for the Akuma and humans half of you lives to fight on our side" The Lavi said walking forward still have his hammer in his hand. It seemed that he had finally become the warrior protecting the so called friends he had gained just like he wanted.

"Allen-Kun you can still turn back and the Order will forgive you for the lives that you have taken" Lenalee whispered walking forward together with Lavi slowly. They looked like such a couple now when before Lavi claimed Lenalee was not girly enough for him. She had to give her credit though; it seemed that she had managed to gain a cup size.

The Order would have ended her life if it was not for Cross who managed to sneak her out of her jail cell in time. They both would have made it to freedom and he would still be alive if it wasn't for those Lavi and Lenalee.

I'm going to put a flashback as the start of chapter 2 which will explain why my mind is warped enough to put Cross and Allen as a couple ^^


	2. Chapter 2 messanger

**For one thing i don't owe d gray man and if i did this would be a dark time in manga history**

**i hope you guys enjoy it **

**please review**

* * *

_Great just want I fucking needed _

Before Lava had a chance to run Yu tackled him against the wall. She didn't need the drama of Lavi going around and telling everyone at school. Still someone was going to have to cover for them.

"You owe me a favor red head" Yu said without any hint of venom in her voice.

"A-are you r-really Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked trying to catch his voice.

"Call me Yu-Chan one more time and I'll kill you with my mugen!!!"

"Oh my god it really is you"

"Say a word to anyone and I'll gut you alive then give your body to the akuma!!!!"

"Kanda stop trying to kill everyone please"

"Shut it bean sprout or you die next"

"Stubborn tomboy"

"That's it baka bean sprout..I'm going to cut you into ribbons"

Before Allen could turn her left claw into a sword Yu cut her across the right shoulder seeming to try and slice it off. As some of Allen's blood dripped down her shoulder, Yu started to bleed in the same spot.

"What the hell bean sprout"

"It wasn't me!! Kanda you're the one who attacked me and my name is Allen"

"What the hell is going on here Allen?"

"I wish I knew Lavi....I wish I knew"

"I could help explain"

The two girls turned around to see another girl sitting on Allen's bed. She looked like a smaller version of Allen with Kanda's hair style. Her hair was red with black highlights while, the outfit she wore was a simple black dress.

"Who the hell are you!!?" Yu barked pointing his mugen at the girl.

"No need for violence Yu-Chan and plus..." The girl said as a twisted grin covered her face" You couldn't kill me if you tried baka"

Yu felt her left eye twitch as she lowered her mugen. For some reason this girl made her feel powerless.

_Damn this girl_

"My name is Raven and the reason you both are girls is because you got drunk and wished for it"

"Wait we were joking when we were drunk"

"You drunk stupid people really wanted to try it"

"Is this change permit little girl and why do they share pain?" Lavi asked slowly

"The change is of course permit and the reason they share pain is because either both or one of them likes each other ".

"I don't like baka bean sprout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't like kanda"

"I really don't care if you guys are honest but, remember you two are bound to each other so don't do anything too reckless...Oh and before I forget have fun as a girl"

With that Raven vanished leaving Allen blushing, Yu looking shocked, and Lavi holding back a laugh.

_I'm going to kill that girl!!!!!_

"So now we have to get clothes for you guys"

"I'll just wear girl clothes..It's going to be easier that way"

"I won't"

"School is in ten minutes"

"baka why didn't you tell me that earlier"

"I'll leave you two alone then"

"Stay right there Lavi and close your eyes"

"Fine Yu-chan"

* * *

**I wonder what they were thinking when Raven said that she was their daugther. I hope to have another chapter uploading during the weekend so please enjoy the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

For all of those reading this fan fiction I' sorry to say that I lost all my papers for i I'm ill still going to work and it so don't worry. I'm going to put reedited by the title so you can tell which story it is. This goes for Girls Life and if I say I Love you


	4. Chapter 4 simple morning

**I guess you could say that this is a way over due update so, im going to give you want you have all been requesting for me. Now time to update Girls life with the real chapter three. Kanda and Allen end up going to school then get stuck in a closet. Sometimes being a girl is just so hard isn't it.**

* * *

"K-kanda would you stop pushing me away already and help me get ready for school!" Allen screamed across the room still trying to keep her snow white hair in a short ponytail. Her back zipper was still opened revealing her peach, smooth, soft skin. She had her nails painted clear so that she wouldn't feel so odd as a girl. However getting on her purple tight dress was starting to get on her last nerves.

"Damn beansprout why didn't you just put on something simple like a damn kimono annoying little bitch" Kanda barked back kicking out her room door. They were already at least ten minutes late and counting because of the fact that Allen couldn't even dress herself without falling on her ass. It was kinda funny watching her fall but more annoying with she was the one to have to bolster her back up.

Sighing Kanda walked to Allen taking her right hand and putting it on her left cheek. To her it was a somewhat friendly response but, she didn't know what impulse made her do it. She twirled her around quickly zipping up her dress before stopping her in front of her. She looked kinda of cute with her snow white hair long enough to cover her right eye. Coughing to clear the thoughts in her head she turned around before walking out of the room mumbling what Allen thought were curses.

**Damn that beansprout for wearing that dress, wait why do I never care what that beansprout wears to school its not like I want to keep her all to myself **

"I wonder why Kanda looked so mad when he left the room?" Allen thought to herself before grabbing her bag. It was going to be a long day at the black order and she hoped that she didn't die for the embarrassment of it. Running out the door she made sure to lock it behind her before continuing to run to her first class.

* * *

**Im sorry it was short but I wanted to show some of how Kanda would be acting in the future I will be writing more I promise so please keep looking forward to this fan fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5Closed Space

Again I say to those that have stayed by my fan fic I'm sorry that updating it has taken me longer than I excepted. Some things have come up but I will continue to write updates I promise. Well time to get back to the story. I will show the c

Kanda: about damn time

Allen: kanda please stop being such an ass

Kanda: what did you just say bean sprout

Allen: don't make me kill you-growls at kanda-

* * *

** Chapter 5- Closed Space**

****Some things will haunt a women forever Kanda**  
**

"Kanda will you please tell me why you are so upset at what I asked you to help me with this morning. All I asked you was to help me fix my outfit dang it" Allen whimpered trying to keep his emotions for getting in her way. It seemed that she in fact acted more famine while Kanda was still just like always except now a tomboy. _Wait why the hell am I caring so much if Kanda gets upset at me..she did the same thing when she was a boy all the time so, why is it bothering me so much now_ she thought quickly.

"Damn it bean sprout would you please shut up for a few moments, we still have to make it look like when are new students. The last thing we need is everyone bothering trying to find out who we are. Now I'm not mad I'm just annoyed that it took you ten freaking minutes just to put on some freaking clothes." Kanda whispered slightly annoyed because she couldn't find her lemon soda.

_Flashback_

Aiming a punch at the wall she pulled her left fist back and sent it shooting forward. Kanda heard the crack in the wall but felt a sharp pain shoot throughout her entire body. It seemed as though the Allen couldn't even manage to handle putting on clothes without hurting them both. Sighing softly she started to walk towards the bathroom noticing that the door was cracked open. She figured that the bean sprout forgot to close the door on her way out. Too bad for her however that it wasn't the case.

Allen was out of the shower naked with drips of water running down her smooth, white, soft skin. Her snow white hair clung to her neck like a small child would to their mother while, she was panting softly. It seemed that she had an increased arousal as a girl and a bite mark was on the left side of her neck. The water moved down the curves of her body like a stream making anyone who saw her want to lick it off.

Kanda could only help but blush at her trying to keep herself from biting Allen again. One hoarse moan came out of her mouth as Allen ran her hand down her hips slowly seeming to bite her lip. Turning around Allen could only blush at the sight of Kanda looking at her with eyes of lust. Only the sound of a door opening made them both snap their heads around quickly. It sounded as though Lavi had come into the room to make sure that they were ready to go.

"Yu-kun, Allen-chan are you ready yet we only have two minutes left before the first bell rings for us to be late. Wait is that bathroom door open I better go shut that for them before someone tries to sneak it" He said walking toward the bathroom slowly.

The very last thing that she would allow Lavi to catch her in was with Allen naked. Without wasting time she tackles Allen into the closet then slammed in shut forgetting that she was now stuck with a naked girl. The feeling of Allen's breast pressing against hers made even Kanda blushed and a girlish moan rose from her lips. Lavi if you don't hurry up and leave I'm going to k-

**Stop thinking about him Kanda and focus on me for once, we are stuck here until he leaves so we might as well have some fun**

Looking shocked Kanda blushed even harder staring into the brown eyes of a horny Allen as she licked her lips. Something was about to happen until the door suddenly opened and they both fell out Kanda back first and Allen on top of her. Lavi looked shocked as his body looked white as a ghost but fainted as soon as Allen gave him a cold stare saying back off. Even Kanda was surprised but even more as Allen pressed her lips against her sliding her tongue into her mouth.

_End of Flashback_

"That side of Allen felt..rather sexy and dark" Kanda thought licking his lips slowly still walking in front of Allen.

* * *

**Well hope that you liked it and i forgot to mention when Allen is acting more well like Kanda that is the 14th. there was no way i wasn't going to include her in this madness and i wonder just where is their daughter .**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

From here on out I'm going to be writing this fan fic in P.O.V[point of views]for each character ^^. please read and review and I hope you like it, thank you to the reviewers of this fan fic. You guys give me the courage to continue to try and write this fan fic even after losing all my papers from it.

This will start out from Rave's P.O.V and go into her past a little.

Kanda: Just shut up and write already

Raven: Mother shut the hell up before I beat you senseless

Allen: -growls-both of you shut up before I am forced to unleash hell on you

* * *

Chapter 6- Memory

****Inspired by the song Haunted by Evanescence****

**~Raven's P.O.V~ **

She looked at her mothers walking to class from rooftop across from the Black Order high school. Even though Kanda wouldn't admit it she could already tell the 14th was having a effect on her. Nobody on the plant could escape the pull that she had on them except for her since, she was technically her niece. It almost made her regret coming back to and seeing them before the war finally ended. Closing her eyes she covered her right eye trying to focus her failing vision.

Raven's entire body lit up like a flame as she panted deeply falling to her knees. Another painfully spasm ran up her pain causing her to scream out in pain. Her skin slowly faded to a dark gray: the color of a Noah. Biting her bottom lip until it began to bleed she tried to force her Noah from coming to the surface. **Not here damn it not now..too damn risky so go back to sleep fucking Silver Noah of Blood **she thought fighting back tears. All her attempts were in vein as she fell to the ground with her eyes closed while shivers and spasms claimed her body. The memories she tried to contain played in her head like a melody forcing her to remember the day she nearly lost everything

Future, Black Orders Headquarters

One exorcist came running at her with his katana innocence intent to put end her life. Sighing Raven bit her lip before allowing her blood to form a pitch black katana with the words Mugen engraved on the Blade. As her skin turned dark gray she aimed a slash at the man's right shoulder before letting her left arm extend. He managed to parry her katana swing but coughed but blood as her left hand went through his forehead draining all the blood out of his body

* * *

.

sorry it was short im going to add the second part but sleep is trying to beat me in battle and its winning so I must surrender.


End file.
